Eu Estou Lupin Por Você
by Aiabess
Summary: É dia de Lupercalia e Remus está estranho, Tonks determinada, Sirius orgulhoso e Molly irritada com todos eles. Sirius/Remus. Fluffy


**_Título Original: _**_I'm Lupin For You  
_

**_Autora: _**_CrazieDasie_

**_Rate: _**_K+_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling e a história a CrazieDasie_

**_Shipper: _**_Remus/Sirius_

**_Gênero:_** _Geral/Humor_

**_Atenção:_** _Slash, yaoi... blá... blá... (Se você não gosta, não leia!)_

_**Sumário: **É dia de Lupercalia e Remus está estranho, Tonks determinada, Sirius orgulhoso e Molly irritada com todos eles._

* * *

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **_Quero deixar bem claro que esta fanfic não foi escrita nem por mim e muito menos pela minha amada beta Dollua._

_Tentei entrar em contato com a autora diversas vezes por PMs e emails, mas infelizmente não obtive nenhuma resposta._

_Essa história é um dos adoráveis trabalhos da CrazieDasie e não estou querendo em momento algum roubar os mérito da autora. Meu intuito é simplesmente permitir que todo o fandom brasileiro tenha acesso a esta fic._

_Portanto gostaria que todos estivessem conscientes de que não obtive nenhuma resposta para o meu pedido de postar esta tradução, mas que mesmo o estou fazendo._

_Então que fique expresso que a qualquer momento, se houver alguma reclamação por parte da autora, irei retirar a história do ar em respeito as suas vontades._

_Outro pedido que faço é que me informem imediatamente caso alguém já tenha traduzido essa fanfic._

_Peço desculpas pelo incomodo e espero que me perdoem pela ousadia. Não pude evitar de postar esta maravilhosa história._

* * *

**Eu Estou Lupin Por Você**

_por CrazieDasie_

"Qual é o problema do Remus?" Molly perguntou, ainda olhando para a porta da cozinha, franzindo suas sobrancelhas com uma espécie de preocupação quase maternal.

Sirius ruidosamente moveu uma página de seu Profeta Diário. "E qual _não_ é o problema do Remus?"

"O que isso quer dizer?" Molly desviou seus olhos da porta e os fixou no homem desgrenhado e de cabelos negros sentado ao redor de sua mesa. Bem, não era a mesa dela. Aquela era a casa de Sirius, então tecnicamente, nada daquilo importava, afinal a mesa era _dele_.

Sirius virou outra página. "Está perto das crianças virem para cá?"

"Sirius," Molly suspirou. "Estamos no dia 15 de fevereiro! Eles estão na escola!"

"Certo," Sirius murmurou.

Molly balançou a cabeça de leve, franzindo o cenho. Ela sentia… ela _quase _se sentia mal por Sirius. Ele estava preso à antiga casa da família, tendo Harry mantido longe de si, sendo obrigado a viver afastado de tudo.

E então Molly viu o rastro de pegadas de barro impressas no chão e qualquer gota de simpatia que ela tinha no corpo simplesmente condensou e evaporou, formando nuvens raivosas de frustração.

"Siri-"

"Me desculpe, Molls. Posso te chamar de Molls? Molls, foi um acidente."

Molly encarou Sirius. "Você vai-"

"Não posso."

"-limpar isto?"

"Estou ocupado."

"Ocupado com o quê?"

"É que…você irá….eu fui intimado," Sirius rapidamente escondeu a face com o jornal.

Molly se envolveu em ajeitar seu suprimento de limpeza, enfeitiçando-o para desengordurar, esfregar e encerar o chão encardido de Grimmauld. "Você foi intimado para o quê exatamente?"

"É ultra secreto," Sirius disse. "Oh! Um artigo sobre como fazer echarpes."

Molly enfeitiçou um de seus esfregões e se virou na direção da pia da cozinha e sua cada vez mais gigante pilha de vasilhas.

"Hoje é o dia!" Um guincho agudo penetrou a cozinha. "Meu _diiiaaaaaaaaaa_!" Tonks deslizou na parte ensaboada e escorregadia do chão, colidindo com o balcão.

"O chão está molhado," Sirius disse, seu sorriso aumentando na direção de Tonks.

"Não, está mesmo?" Tonks perguntou. "Hoje é o meu dia! E agora as minhas meias estão todas molhadas, e meu pé ficará úmido, mofado, fedido e todo enrugado, e então eu não serei mais capaz de andar!"

"Oh, Tonks," Molly disse, desviando os olhos da pia e do amontoado de bolhas de sabão, para encarar a 'menina fada' próxima a ela. "Você mal consegue andar com seus pés _normais_."

Sirius deixou escapar uma grande gargalhada, semelhante a um latido. "Olhe para você Molls! Fazendo piadinhas!" ele rugiu.

"Nós precisamos de uma daquelas placas trouxas que indicam que o chão está molhado. É exatamente disso que precisamos."

"Nymphadora, nós, _você_, precisa aprender a não entrar galopando em todos os lugares sem prestar atenção, guinchando sobre ser o seu dia. E, me desculpe eu não sabia! Feliz aniversário!"

"Aniversário?"

Molly inclinou a cabeça para um lado. "Você disse que hoje era o seu dia."

"Yeah, e é."

"Seu aniversário."

"Não, apenas meu dia."

Molly suspirou audivelmente e passou a ignorar aquela conversa para evitar a maciça dor de cabeça que sempre a acompanhava quando falava com Nymphadora Tonks.

"Eu irei perguntar para ela," Sirius disse, abandonado seu jornal. "Eu sempre pergunto," ele perguntou, piscando para Molly. Sirius endireitou a própria postura, abrindo um sorriso por causa do olhar de cuidado-sua-morte-se-aproxima de Molly. "Porque, Tonksy, hoje é seu dia?"

Tonks se sentou sobre o balcão e estava no meio do processo de tirar sua meia direita. "Hoje é dia quinze de fevereiro."

Sirius bateu palmas em um gesto de falsa excitação. "E amanhã será, não acredito, dezesseis de fevereiro. Que coincidência!"

Tonks tentou arremessar a meia úmida em Sirius. Mas apenas conseguiu derrubá-la no chão com um som nojento. "Porque você-"

O tom esganiçado de Tonks parou, e os três viraram a cabeça em direção ao som da porta da cozinha sendo fechada com muita força contra a parede.

"Woops," Remus murmurou, colocando a porta novamente no lugar. "Às vezes não conheço minha própria força, espero que eu não a tenha quebrado, eu só quero algum doce, chocolate talvez, estou me sentindo estranho, não posso esperar..." O balbuciar incoerente de Remus cessou quando ele passou pela cozinha, não fazendo contato visual com nenhum dos presentes, se enfiando na sala de jantar logo ao lado, aparentemente procurando por chocolate.

Molly olhou na direção em que ele foi, sua face se enchendo de preocupação. "Qual é o problema dele? Ele vem agindo de forma estranha desde o início do dia. Será que devo falar com o Dumbledore? Talvez eu deva falar com o Dumbledore."

"Está tudo bem, Molls," Sirius disse. Ele rapidamente fez desaparecer a própria expressão preocupada, apesar de seus olhos continuarem vagando em direção a porta. "Remus irá voltar ao que era logo, logo."

"Yeah, ele irá," Tonks exclamou, tirando sua meia esquerda. "É só ele conseguir o doce _amor_ que ele precisa."

Molly revirou os olhos e caminhou na direção da mesa, tomando um lugar próximo ao Sirius. "Tonks! Deixe o pobre homem em paz!"

"Não posso. Não hoje! Hoje é o melhor dia da Terra!"

"O que tem de tão impressionante no dia quinze de fevereiro?"

"Espere," Sirius pediu, erguendo uma mão em um sinal para que elas parassem de falar um pouco. "Você acabou de dizer que hoje é dia quinze de fevereiro?"

Molly piscou na direção dele, concordando.

"Oh."

"É isso, _ow_, aí," Tonks disse, deslizando, ou caindo, do balcão. Ela caminhou e tomou um acento na mesa da cozinha junto com eles.

"_Oh_," Sirius repetiu. Tonks acenou com a cabeça, mordendo o lábio inferior excitada.

Molly conjurou um bule de chá e xícaras. Ela previa que uma conversa longa logo teria início e não queria ficar com a garganta seca por causa disso. "Tonks, querida, porque você está tão excitada por causa de um dia tão comum como hoje?" Molly perguntou, oferecendo açúcar para Tonks.

Sirius comprimiu os olhos na direção da prima. "Porque ela pensa que-"

"Porque hoje eu irei fisgar o meu homem!"

A porta da sala de jantar foi aberta, demandando imediatamente a atenção de todos. "Achei alguns doces da Honeydukes, provavelmente eram de Harry, eles meio que derreteram, eu me lembrei daquela vez, no sexto ano, quando Padfoot colocou uma barra de chocolate abaixo da-"

"Graças a Merlin ele se afastou antes de terminar esta história estranha," Molly observou, tomando alguns goles de chá.

Sirius sorriu ternamente na direção da porta da cozinha, rindo consigo mesmo.

"Então, Tonks?" Molly questionou alguns segundos depois. "Quem é o homem que você irá fisgar?"

"Remus."

"_Remckaoghtusack_," Molly engasgou. Após algumas belas tossidas, ela olhou para cima, a face toda vermelha, na direção de Tonks. "Remus _Lupin_?"

"Ele mesmo, o único," Tonks suspirou.

Sirius enfiou o dedo na direção da garganta, pretendendo que iria vomitar. "Você… você gosta dele?" Molly perguntou, jogando um guardanapo na direção de Sirius.

Tonks concordou de forma entusiasmada.

"E você planeja _fisgá-lo_?" Hoje?"

Tonks concordou novamente.

"Tonks," Molly disse, sua voz assumindo um tom profundo de sermão. "Eu te proíbo absolutamente de usar uma poção do amor no pobre homem!"

Tonks revirou os olhos. "Eu não vou usar uma poção. E nem minha varinha ou qualquer espécie de magia para que o Remus se apaixone por mim, não se preocupe."

"Eu não irei," Molly disse, enlaçando os dedos ao redor da xícara de chá, da mesma forma como ela gostaria de enroscá-las no pescoço de Tonks. "Eu só não vejo por que você simplesmente não manda um cartão bacana para o Remus. Ontem foi Dia dos Namorados! Envie um cartão para ele dizendo que você gosta dele."

"Eu mandei um cartão de dia dos namorados para o Monny," Sirius disse, tomando um longo gole de chá, parecendo estar muito satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Tonks ficou boquiaberta. "Você mandou?"

"Yep," Sirius sorriu de forma maliciosa. Ele se esticou para o lado, puxando a maleta de Remus em sua direção. Tateando em um bolso interno, Sirius presenteou Tonks e Molly com um cartão vermelho pálido.

Tonks o apanhou, erguendo-o na altura de sua face. _"Eu estou Siriusmente Lupin por você,_" ela leu.

"É um jogo de palavras," Sirius comentou.

"Notei," Tonks grunhiu. Por algum motivo ela se sentia extremamente irritada com a mera existência do cartão.

Molly sorriu amavelmente para Sirius. "Eu achei um gesto adorável, Sirius!"

"Obrigado, Molls." Sirius ergueu-se de leve da própria cadeira, puxando algo do próprio bolso da calça jeans que vestia. "Eu fiz um para Severus também."

Molly pegou o cartão da mão estendida de Sirius, lendo alto o que havia escrito nele. "_Por favor morra_."

Sirius começou a rir baixinho. Tonks até mesmo se esqueceu do cartão do primo para Remus e começou a gargalhar de forma quase insana .

"Sirius," Molly brigou, retornando o cartão. "Espero que você não tenha dado isso para ele!"

"Claro que não," Sirius disse, colocando o cartão novamente no bolso da calça. "Ele não veio aqui ontem," ele adicionou com um dar de ombros.

"De qualquer forma," Molly praticamente gritou para se sobrepor às risadas dos dois primos. "Tonks, porque você gosta do Remus?"

Tonks suspirou. "Ele é esperto. Doce. Gentil. E inteligente. E carinhoso. E brilhante."

"Você está apenas usando palavras diferentes para descrever duas qualidades," Sirius observou.

"Remus é um cara legal," Molly disse. Ela estendeu uma das mãos, pousando-a sobre as de Tonks. "Mas, ele não é um pouco velho demais para você?"

"Não!" Tonks guinchou, puxando imediatamente a mão do aperto de Molly. "O amor não leva em conta a idade! E eu amo o Remus!"

Molly lançou um olhar bastante significativo na direção de Sirius. "Nymphadora," Molly tentou novamente. Ela imaginou que usar o primeiro nome de Tonks faria com que o que ela fosse dizer soasse menos severo. Não era como se Molly quisesse destruir os sonhos de Tonks; ela só não queria assistir o coração da bruxa se partir quando ela descobrisse que Remus não retribuía seus sentimentos. "Como você pode amar Remus? Você mal o conhece! E outra coisa. Talvez você devesse tentar primeiro se tornar amiga dele antes de tentar _fisgá-lo._"

"Talvez você devesse investigar se o Moony realmente quer ser fisgado," Sirius adicionou.

"Este," Tonks começou, apontando o dedo na direção de Molly e Sirius. "É o melhor dia da minha vida, e vocês dois o estão arruinando com estas idéias preconceituosas com relação ao amor!" Tonks se ergueu, encarando Molly por cima. "Fique sabendo que já conversei com o Remus várias vezes e que eu acredito que sou a mulher perfeita para ele."

"Hmm," Molly disse, pensativamente. "Eu nunca teria te pareado com o Remus."

"Por quê?" Tonks perguntou surpresa.

"Talvez seja o seu cabelo."

Tonks arremessou as mãos para o ar. "Eu posso muda-lo. Alôoo! Sou uma metamorfoga!"

Molly franziu o cenho. "Eu me refiro à personalidade por detrás do cabelo. A cor do seu cabelo reflete exatamente quem você é, Tonks. Você sabe disso."

"Que seja, Molly! Amanhã de manhã, quando eu sair do quarto de Remus, você ficará muito surpresa."

"Você está certa," Molly disse, erguendo-se do próprio acento. Ela levitou as louças de chá e as depositou na pia. "Eu ficarei bastante surpresa que Remus, um cavalheiro, faça algo tão precipitado quanto isso."

Tonks ergueu a cabeça bem alto, jogando o queixo para frente em determinação. "Ele não tem escolha. Hoje é dia quinze de fevereiro."

Molly se virou para encarar Tonks. "O que tem de tão importante hoje, dia quinze de fevereiro?"

"Hoje é Lupercalia," ela sorriu maliciosamente.

"E _o quê_-" O guincho de Molly foi cortado por um _bang_ familiar vindo da porta da cozinha.

Remus enfiou a sua cabeça dentro da cozinha. "Oi.Uh, Pads. Eu não consigo…Eu já terminei meu trabalho... E acho que… você poderia… _você sabe_. Tipo, _agora_."

"Ok, Moony," Sirius disse, erguendo-se silenciosamente da própria cadeira. "Eu estarei lá em cima em um minuto." Sirius realmente queria esperar para ouvir a explicação de Tonks sobre o quê era Lupercalia, mas ele tinha um lugar muito melhor para estar naquele momento. "Vejo vocês amanhã, garotas." Disse, rindo para si mesmo, deixando ambas as mulheres confusas.

Tonks olhou para o próprio relógio. "Amanhã? Mas ainda é muito cedo."

"Não importa," Molly retornou a conversa que ambas estavam tendo sobre Remus. "_O que é_ Lupercalia?"

Tonks teve a decência de corar, suas bochechas assumindo uma coloração rosada combinando de forma estranha com a cor de seus cabelos. "Lupercalia é o dia oficial de acasalamento dos lobos. Lobisomens."

O queixo de Molly caiu. "_Tonks!_" Ela finalmente manejou gritar. "Honestamente! Caçar o pobre Remus! Essa é uma forma horrível de fazer uma pessoa se apaixonar por você... oh." Molly olhou na direção do teto, mal ouvindo uma certa porta, do quarto de um certo lobisomem, sendo trancada. "_Oh_."

Tonks suspirou, pousando ambas as mãos dos dois lados dos quadris, completamente distraída da revelação que Molly acabara de ter. "Bem, eu tentei de tudo! Eu estou seriamente Lupin por ele!"

Molly se aproximou de Tonks; uma idéia pulsando em sua mente. "Você e eu precisamos ter uma boa e longa conversa entre mulheres," disse. Ela começou a puxar Tonks na direção da salar-de-estar. "Na realidade-" Molly lançou um outro olhar na direção do teto. "Vamos dar uma saidinha."

* * *

_Reviewssss xD_

* * *


End file.
